Time Warp Trio
by jslurpie19
Summary: Set in Season 6- When a elf is incarcerated for assult and theft- who better for Darryl to come to than the Charmed Ones?


Charmed Time Warp Trio  
  
  
  
  
  
TEASER Elf Demsion Elves run through a forest away from blasting lights of fire fearing for their lives. Smoke clouds them leaving them lost. A female elf throws down a purple gleaming gem and it opens up a parallel universe as she jumps in just in time away from a demon.  
  
Demon Try to hide.  
  
A old fairly run down antique shop San Fransico Scene opens as a Elf/ Little Person walks down a street as pedestrians walk past her staring. Elf keeps walking until she heads toward a antique shop and looks up.  
  
Elf You're our only hope.  
  
Elf looks down at her hand which holds a old dagger as she sighs and walks into the store. Man notices her and walks around the counter to greet.  
  
Man Welcome to-  
  
Elf stabs the man with the dagger as he falls to his feet holding his leg. The Elf looks down at the man and then walks around the counter she pulls herself up on a chair and grabs a necklace from inside the glass case and jumps back down heading out the door  
  
Elf walks outside acting as normal as possible; as she heads around a corner Darryl and some police officers stop her pulling out their guns standing behind their car doors  
  
Darryl Freeze!  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
ACT I Halliwell living room infront of stairs Piper paces around in a circle where Leo stands a few feet away.  
  
Piper Leo- I'm not ready for this baby- I don't think I'll ever be.  
  
Leo Piper you're ready- you gave birth.  
  
Piper Not willingly.  
  
Leo Piper-  
  
Piper Leo- you're not the one who's around him all day! You go and help your precious charges who I can't seem to figure out why they can't wait one damn minute!  
  
Leo's charges call  
  
Piper Oh no! You are not leaving me here by myself! He poops, he pees, he cries, he explodes-  
  
Piper waves her hands up in the air as if she's freezing as Leo gently pulls them back down holding her hand.  
  
Leo Piper- he's a baby. We're raising a child not a demon.  
  
Piper We?  
  
Leo I try to be here as much as possible and you know that. You need to go anywhere call Alex. Can you handle him until I get back, please?  
  
Piper looks away pondering and then back at Leo.  
  
Piper Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Piper and Leo kiss. Paige enters with books in hands.  
  
Paige Am I interrupting?  
  
Piper and Leo unembrace and face Paige  
  
Piper No. What are you doing?  
  
Paige gestures towards her books as she shifts from the weight  
  
Paige Oh these, just doing some research.  
  
Piper Since when did you read Mytholigies of Lephrechauns?  
  
Paige Since I started noticing how much they are ignored- I mean they need friends too.  
  
Leo walks up and takes the books out of Paige's hands  
  
Leo So do you apparently.  
  
Piper Hey good one!  
  
Leo Well, I've been keeping up with what's hip and what's phat!  
  
Piper You just had to go blow it didn't you?  
  
Paige You really know how to bruise a persons ego don't you Piper?  
  
Darryl bursts through the door.  
  
Piper Does anyone knock anymore?  
  
Darryl It's overrated. Have you seen her before?  
  
Darryl hands Piper a photo of the elf  
  
Paige What's it to ya?  
  
Paige takes the photo from Piper  
  
Darryl She robbed and assaulted the owner of an antique shop on Maine- and all she stole was a necklace. Now I figured a two and a half foot midget stealing a six dollar necklace had something to do in your area- (sarcastic)maybe she's trying to summon unicorns?  
  
Piper Don't put it past you.  
  
Leo Let me see that.(Leo takes the picture from Paige)Piper, isn't this the elf that we interviewed last year?  
  
Leo hands the picture over to Piper  
  
Piper Oh you mean the elf that told all her little friends not to come within 60 feet of us- yeah I faintly remember her. What does she want?  
  
Piper hands Darryl the picture back  
  
Darryl I don't know, she won't talk to us- she wants you. You can meet me at the station for questioning. You might want to bring that book of yours with you.  
  
Darryl exits. The baby cries from upstairs.  
  
Leo I gotta go.  
  
Piper But Leo you gotta help me!  
  
Leo Sorry!  
  
Leo orbs out  
  
Piper I'm beginning to hate him. Paige?  
  
Paige Yeah?  
  
Piper Is it considered personal gain if you cast a sleeping spell on your baby?  
  
Paige Piper!  
  
Paige and Piper start to walk up the stairs  
  
Piper What?! I mean it would be doing everyone a favor and.......  
  
ACT II  
  
Radio Station Phoebe is sitting down at a chair talking to a troubled fan on the radio as it goes to commercial. She hears her phone ring from her purse and picks it up.  
  
Phoebe Hello?  
  
Paige(VO) Hey Phoebe, what's up?  
  
Phoebe Nothing really. Same old same old. Talk to the people on the radio, give advice, take crap from boss, repeat.  
  
Paige(VO) Sorry to take you off the ride of fun but we have a problem. Darryl arrested a elf today.  
  
Phoebe So?  
  
Paige(VO) He's needs us to go check if it's something demonic- and besides she'll only talk to us anyway.  
  
Phoebe Okay- I'll see if I can make it.  
  
Elise walks into the room and taps her finger on her watch. Phoebe motions for her to hold on.  
  
Phoebe I'll get there as soon as I can- I gotta go bye!  
  
Phoebe hangs up the phone just in time as her theme music plays in.  
  
Phoebe Hi! And welcome back to Talk to Phoebe! Hello?  
  
Caller Hi Phoebe! Well, my husband likes to run out in his underwear when we take the kids out with their dates so that they wouldn't see them again what should I do?  
  
Phoebe Oh boy.  
  
ACT III  
  
Police station Interrogation Room Piper and Paige sit down and wait for the elf to come; finally she comes with a police officer. The police officer takes off the hand cuffs and leaves closing the door shut. The elf looks back to see if he left and sits down in front of Piper and Paige in one seat and drops down in the seat leaving her unable to see her.  
  
Paige Do you need a phone book?  
  
Elf rummages around the room  
  
Elf Do you need the sun?  
  
Elf finds book and props it up in her seat and sits down  
  
Piper Hey! We didn't come here to argue with you- what do you want us for?  
  
Elf I need your help.  
  
Paige Well so did Piper but you didn't come running to her help now did you?  
  
Piper Paige!  
  
Paige Fine. I'll shut up. God I'm hungry.  
  
Paige grabs a peppermint from the table and eats it  
  
Elf Not something you do very often is it?  
  
Paige jumps out her seat and screams back at the Elf  
  
Paige Back off Lucky!  
  
Elf I resent that!  
  
Piper You two! Cut it out! What happened- uh.....  
  
Elf Frodana.  
  
Paige And I was banking on Frodo.  
  
Piper glares at Paige  
  
Piper (turns attention back to Frodana) Now what happened Frodana?  
  
Frodana Meadilen-  
  
Paige Meadilen?  
  
Frodana He's a immortal of elves and forest people. See, he had fallen out with the non-elves when his children, the elves of Deepdale, were blamed for a plague that struck the non- elves. His followers tried to find a cure even though they weren't the ones who brought on the plague. All the clerics think that Thantos started the outbreak.  
  
Piper Who is Thantos?  
  
Frodana He's the grim reaper. He's the end of everything- he despises life and wants to destroy everything that walks. You don't know who's on his side few wear his symbol openly. Immortals, like myself, are his enemies. We found the amulet that will revive the people of their health but Thantos and his followers ambushed us and the only way to get the amulet back is to find the key to the Zanson to reopen the relm. Which I did but it didn't go as planned.  
  
Paige So all we have to do is- find the necklace, open the Zanson, and get the amulet- sounds like fun.  
  
Frodana You need an elf to open the Zanson.  
  
Piper Where are we going to find a elf that isn't incarcerated?  
  
Phoebe enters rushing though the door sitting down in a seat.  
  
Phoebe What I'd miss?  
  
Phoebe looks around the room at everyone perky.  
  
Paige What's wrong with you?  
  
Piper Yeah, you're so.....bouncy.  
  
Phoebe Well, to keep me awake I drank 6 cans of Red Bull just morning- and it's working!  
  
Paige Those can kill you.  
  
Phoebe And so can demons but I'm still going up against them- now what we got here?  
  
Piper A elf who needs us to find a amulet to save a race in another demsion.  
  
Phoebe Cool.  
  
Piper No- not cool- we need another elf to take Frodana's place to open up the Zanson.  
  
Phoebe What?  
  
Piper Fill you in later.  
  
Piper's phone rings and she picks it up  
  
Piper Hello?  
  
Halliwell manor baby room A teenage girl with baby powder all over her hides behind the baby's bed crouching as orbs of explosion loom overhead. She screams as another orb almost hits her from behind the bed as she talks on the phone to Piper.  
  
Girl The baby's trying to kill me!  
  
Police Station Piper tries to make out the girls words over the phone as noises take over  
  
Piper Hold on- what?  
  
Halliwell Manor Baby room The girl screams squezing the bottle of baby powder sending it all over herself as the baby again tries to hit her.  
  
Girl Piper- I may be a ghost but I refuse to die twice- hurry!  
  
Police Station Piper hangs up the phone still not grasping what she just heard  
  
Phoebe What was that all about?  
  
Piper The baby's attacking Alex. Uhh- Frodana(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige get up and head towards the door) We have to go.  
  
Frodana But what about the-  
  
Phoebe We got it covered.  
  
ACT IIII  
  
Manor Baby room Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walk into the room. The baby then throws another orb slash explosion. Alex then goes transparent as it goes right through her leaving a hole through her and a scorch mark on the wall. Alex looks down at the hole in her transparent body.  
  
Alex I'm not going to be that lucky everytime Piper! Are you sure he's a angel?  
  
Piper walks over to her son and picks him up.  
  
Piper Did you feed him?  
  
Alex I was but he wanted to start World War III instead!  
  
Phoebe Piper you ever thought of binding his powers?  
  
Piper Yeah, but we figured to do it when he's older- we didn't know he would be using his powers this excessively.  
  
Paige He's a boy what do you expect?  
  
Alex He's baby boy- that's the difference! He can barely walk!  
  
Phoebe How are we going to fix that?  
  
Phoebe gestures toward Alex's wound  
  
Alex Well, I can't become un-transparent until my ghost half re- assembles itself and even then I won't completly be "all together" if you know what I mean. I'm going to go lay down.  
  
Piper Well we have some demonic problems going on so we might have to call you again.  
  
Alex What fun.  
  
Alex dissapears. Piper pats the baby's back and he spits up on her.  
  
Piper Oh great!  
  
Paige and Phoebe laugh as she walks past.  
  
Elf Demsion Seven immortal figures figures float forming a circle. Yamuga resembling mother nature waves her hand over the pool of water showing Thantos attack the elves and other creatures. Pflarr a jackel-headed god speaks first.  
  
Pflarr What are we going to do? He's destroying us all!  
  
Kagyar We must end our misery now. What if we use all our powers at once to overtake and kill him?  
  
Yamuga Then our world will be destroyed also.  
  
Pflarr Can't you let him destory this world and make another Yamuga?  
  
Yamuga I will have to build off something that was once before- I cannot create from nothing.  
  
Solaris If we can't destroy him then who will?  
  
Koryis We are not to fight! What if we offer Thantos another world and end in peace?  
  
Pflarr And while we're at it, why don't we just let him enslave us also! Don't be rediculous we must stop him now!  
  
Yamuga waves her hand over the water again and the Charmed Ones appear  
  
Yamuga Maybe they can help.  
  
Halliwell Manor- Attic Paige, Phoebe, and Piper stood in front of the pedastol holding the Book of Shadows. They face five crystals in a circular formation candles seperating the crystals apart. Phoebe danced beside Paige and Piper listing on her portable CD player.  
  
Piper Ready?  
  
Paige Sure.  
  
Paige and Piper Sun and Earth Water and Fire-  
  
Piper Phoebe!  
  
Piper slaps Phoebe on the arm. She takes off her headphones and ceases to dance.  
  
Phoebe Sorry.  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper Sun and Earth Wind and Fire We now summon the From the land of Shire  
  
Piper Paige what the hell is this? "The land of Shire" what is up with you and leprechauns?!  
  
A whirlpool appears inside the circle and a male elf appears shaken but unharmed  
  
Paige Well it worked.  
  
Elf Thank you! You saved my life!  
  
Phoebe Not yet we haven't.  
  
They walk from behind the pedastol next to the elf man  
  
Piper We need your help actually.  
  
Elf From what?  
  
Paige From.. Thantos.  
  
Elf Oh no! I'm not going to help you help me to get an early grave by messing with Thantos! Send me back where I came from!  
  
Elf tries picking up the crystals as if to activate the spell.  
  
Piper We brought you in this world and we can take you back out! Wait- that came out wrong.  
  
Phoebe If you don't help us- not just the immortals in your world will die, but your race also.  
  
Paige We can protect you with some charms, all we need you to do is to unlock Zantos so that we can save you.  
  
Elf What do I gotta do?  
  
Paige Actually it's kind of a make it up as you go kinda thing.  
  
Elf Great you summoned me without a plan?! Nice job!  
  
Baby starts crying upstairs  
  
Piper Will he just shut up for one minute!  
  
Phoebe Piper call Alex she'll take care of the baby while we're gone.  
  
Piper I can't keep calling her whenever something happens- dead people have lives too.  
  
Paige Well, the elves won't if we don't help them.  
  
Piper Alex?  
  
Alex appears  
  
Phoebe Are you okay now?  
  
Alex pulls up her shirt to see if the wound is still there  
  
Alex Hey I got my belly button back!  
  
Alex then solidifies.  
  
Alex Demon duty?  
  
Piper Yeah, do you mind if you look after Matthew?  
  
Alex It's my job isn't it? Oh yeah Leo wanted me to tell you he's kinda caught up so only call him if it's completely necessary.  
  
Piper Since when do I not?  
  
Paige Well there was that one time-  
  
Piper Rhetorical question.  
  
Alex exits.Phoebe's cell phone rings. She walks over and picks it up.  
  
Phoebe Oh hi Josh!  
  
Josh(VO) I missed you!  
  
Phoebe I missed you too.  
  
Josh(VO) Well, I wanted to see you.  
  
Phoebe It's really not a good time right now.  
  
Josh(VO) It won't take long, I promise.  
  
Phoebe I'll see what I can do.  
  
She hangs up the phone and walks back over to them.  
  
Phoebe We need to get the necklace from Darryl for this to work right?  
  
Piper Yeah-  
  
Phoebe I'll drop by there and pick up the evidence- I mean it's for the best right?  
  
Piper You're going to see Josh aren't you?  
  
Phoebe Maybe?  
  
Piper You better go right there and back- no side tracking!  
  
Phoebe I won't take long I promise!  
  
Phoebe grabs her purse and runs out of the room.  
  
Paige Why did you let her go?  
  
Piper You had a love life once before remember- magic shouldn't stop us from being happy.  
  
Paige Once?  
  
Leo orbs in with a man  
  
Piper Leo, what did I tell you about bringing your work home?!  
  
Man Hola! Me llamo Jose!  
  
Piper Oh great and he speaks Spanish! One thing I don't understand is Spanish- and what a surprise his native tounge is Spanish!  
  
Paige Piper, you don't understand any languages. Usted es seguro aquí.  
  
Piper What the hell did you just say?  
  
Leo She said you're safe here. This was the only place that I could go that was protected from demonic powers.  
  
Piper Our house is not protected.  
  
Leo Well, Paige, Phoebe, and I protected the attic and the Matt's room because all the demonic activities. Figured we should protect the book and the baby.  
  
Piper The book has been protected for five years and it's been fine. Matthews is the most powerful being in the universe. Why now?  
  
Paige Because- it's just for the best. Jose, hay algún alimento abajo si usted quiere cualquiera. (There is some food dowstiars if you want any)  
  
Jose Gracias.  
  
Jose exits.  
  
Piper Am I the only one who's freaking normal anymore?  
  
Piper exits.  
  
Paige Las hermanas. (Sisters)  
  
Leo Dígame acerca de lo. (Tell me about it)  
  
Paige and Leo leave.  
  
ACT IV  
  
Zantros Thantos stood a few feet away from a lock resembling the outline of the necklace that Frodana had tried to apprehend holding out his hands sending out a black light strobing to the fixture. Moments later he stopped in disgust.  
  
Thantos Damn it! Where is the necklace?!  
  
Demon We're working on it- but we still need a elf.  
  
Thantos Then find one.  
  
Thantos uses his powers and sends the Demon flying across the room. He then hears faint noises from the woods and shoots a red light out into the darkness. A scream is heard and then a thud. He laughs as he walks away the locks lights a golden flame of light and flickers out.  
  
Park Phoebe happily walks up to a man, late twenties brown hair. The man opens his arms left hand with roses and hugs Phoebe  
  
Josh I thought you weren't going to come!  
  
Phoebe You know me- if I'm not there at the last minute, wait five more and I'll come running!  
  
Josh and Phoebe sits down  
  
Josh It doesn't seem like I've only known you for months- I feel like I known you since-  
  
Phoebe Forever?  
  
Josh No- more like two minutes ago.(Just smiles) Seriously I-  
  
Phoebe's phone rings. She looks at the caller Id which flashes PIPER it huge flourecent lighting.  
  
Josh Pick it up- it's okay.  
  
Phoebe No she can wait.  
  
Phoebe turns off her phone and shoves it back into her purse. Josh and she hold hands.  
  
Josh I haven't said this to many women before-  
  
Phoebe Well, I hope not. Just kidding.  
  
Josh Phoebe- I love you. And I know that I don't stand anywhere near the love that you're willing to give- in a non-sexual type way, kind of- but someday I hope that you'll look at me like I do to you.  
  
Phoebe Josh- I do. I love you. What happened before you is in the past- this is now.  
  
Josh I wanted to give you this.  
  
Josh pulls out a ring case Phoebe looks surprised.  
  
Josh It's not a engagement ring- it's a promise ring. I want you to promise me that you'll love me no matter what we go through. I know it sounds harsh since we've only been dating for so long- but I'm tired of looking Phoebe- I found what I've been longing my whole life. It's you.  
  
Phoebe looks away and back at Josh.  
  
Phoebe I'm tired of looking too Josh-  
  
Josh What?  
  
Phoebe All my life- whenever I think that things are going to finally turn around and go for the best something happens. But... ever since you've came- nothing seems as depressing as it used to be. My life used be like I knew that I didn't deserve what I had- it wasn't ment for me- I brain washed myself into believing its going to be great when it actually turns out to be nothing but another pit of darkness. With you- you've shown me light. I don't want to pushed back into darkness. But at the same time I don't want to bring you back down with me.  
  
Josh Phoebe you're not jinxed.  
  
Phoebe Yes I am.  
  
Josh If you were jinxed would we last this long? I'm not asking you to marry me-........yet.  
  
Phoebe laughs and they hug as tears stream down her face.  
  
Police Station  
  
Phoebe walks inside of the police station towards Darryl who has his back turned to her talking to a police officer.  
  
Phoebe Darryl?  
  
Phoebe taps him on the shoulder and he jumps turning around. He takes a deep breath after he sees Phoebe.  
  
Darryl Oh. It's you.(Darryl turns around and looks at the cop) You can leave those on my desk.  
  
Darryl hands him some folders. Officer exits.  
  
Phoebe What's wrong Darryl? You look like you saw ghost.  
  
Darryl Don't joke with me. I going to loose my job because of that freakish elf friend of yours!  
  
Phoebe What- what did she do?  
  
Darryl She broke out. Well, more like evaporated more or less.  
  
Phoebe What?  
  
Darryl I can barely process this myself let alone describe it. My ass is on the line here-  
  
Phoebe And you want us to find her right?  
  
Darryl Exactly.  
  
Phoebe Well for me to help you- you're going to have to help me first.  
  
Darryl sighs and leans on a cabinet  
  
Darryl Phoebe-  
  
Phoebe Oh I know you don't need this right now but, there's an entire race of elves at stake here. I'll have it back before you know it.  
  
Darryl Fine.  
  
Parking Lot of Police Station Phoebe walks toward her car as her phone rings. Searching through her purse she finally finds it and answers.  
  
Phoebe Hello?  
  
Manor Piper's walking around downstairs talking on the phone.  
  
Piper Why did you turn your phone off? We never turn our phone off! You know what was going on right now!  
  
Police Station  
  
Phoebe Piper-  
  
Piper No- no excuses! I let you go to meet your boyfriend when we needed you most and we couldn't even have the courtesy of keeping your phone on for us to contact you!  
  
Phoebe I'm sorry!  
  
Manor  
  
Piper We had to summon Frodana from her cell today because elf boy over here chickened out!  
  
Elf HEY!  
  
Piper Ah shut up!  
  
Phoebe You did that?  
  
Piper And not only that but we have seven elf gods at our house touching things, Phoebe! Not one, not two, but seven! Put that down!  
  
Solaris play with the lighter and touched it sending off a bigger flame from his skin. Paige runs across the room in the backround stopping Yamuga from making their living room a moss wall.  
  
Paige Moss isn't in right now.  
  
Yamuga But what are the animals going to eat?  
  
Paige Animals?  
  
Paige turns around and sees six animals in the kitchen doorway. Alex walks down the stairs with the baby at her side.  
  
Alex Backfire much?  
  
Piper Either you come home or I'm coming to get you and believe me you don't want that.  
  
Phoebe(VO) I'll be home soon.  
  
Piper hangs up the phone and walks past Leo.  
  
Leo Don't worry-  
  
Piper Go talk to Jose.  
  
Piper waves him off and walks into the kitchen past the animals. Leo looks over to Jose who's stitting in the couch who's whatching television.  
  
Jose Futbol?  
  
Leo Si.  
  
Leo walks over and sits beside him. Alex walks behind them looking at the televison.  
  
Alex Hey, that isn't football!  
  
Leo and Jose look back at her.  
  
Alex What?  
  
ACT V  
  
Manor Living Room Moments later Piper walks back into the living room with animals in tow.  
  
Pflarr Do you have a plan?  
  
Piper Actually I do- send your asses back and let you handle it.  
  
Koryis Are you serious?!  
  
Piper No- but if I fooled you I might actually want to take acting up as a carear.  
  
Pflarr Don't be full of yourself. He could be tricked by mere sloth to give up his own food to supposedly save the race of their kind because he "said so"!  
  
Koryis He did say so!  
  
Yamuga We have no time for this! What have you learned.  
  
Piper Actually I've learned a lot, thank you. Paper.  
  
Piper snaps her fingers at her sides and a wolf sits besides her holding a piece of paper in it's mouth. Piper takes the paper out of the wolf's mouth and opens the paper for all to see.  
  
Piper We worked on this together.  
  
Paige No we didn't.  
  
Piper I wasn't talking to you. The only way we're going to get up to the probally highly protected Zanson is to get by them with illusion. They can't fight what they can't see. Right?  
  
Wolf barks. Piper rubs his head.  
  
Piper That's my boy.  
  
Baby laughs and claps.  
  
Piper Boys.  
  
Zanson Thantos paces back and forth, as the same demon stands beside him.  
  
Demon Maybe you should try again.  
  
Thantos And weaken myself more?! No! We'll wait-  
  
Twigs snaps  
  
Thantos What was that?  
  
Demon Another elf?  
  
Thantos gets hit behind the head. He turns around and looks back at the demon.  
  
Demon It wasn't me! I swear!  
  
Thantos kills Demon. Piper appears behind his back.  
  
Piper Hurts doesn't it?  
  
Thantos turns around as Piper dissapears.  
  
Paige Bet you know how it feels to die don't you?  
  
Paige illumates behind him dagger in the air. Thantos turns around and she dissapears.  
  
Thantos You can't kill me!  
  
Phoebe appears infront of him.  
  
Phoebe Actually we can.  
  
Phoebe punches him in the neck, as Paige and Piper re-appear. Frodana runs past in the backround with the necklace opening the Zanson.  
  
Thantos That all you got?  
  
Thantos sends them flying into the Zansons walls stunning them. Frodana ran through the doorway as Thantos ran behind her. As he reached the doorway he way flung away by waves of energy fighting it slowing himself down to stop the full impact as he was in mid-air. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper regain their stance and stand up.  
  
Paige The Zanson must be protecting itself.  
  
Phoebe Not for long. He's not going to get full impact of the power of the Zanson if he's fending it off. Piper you have to speed up the waves to make his powers useless.  
  
Piper Speed it up? I can't do that! I explode, not sonic boom!  
  
Phoebe When you explode, what do you think you're doing? Speeding up the molecules which requires heat. Heat takes up space, and eventually their molecules get too big from the heat making their body explode. Just focus on where you're sending your energy.  
  
Piper And you learned all that in college?  
  
Phoebe Nope- Discovery channel.  
  
Piper looks over to Phoebe and Paige reluctantly. Piper then flings her hands and succesfully speeds up the waves overtaking Thantos exploding him also.  
  
Paige Looks like it worked a little too well.  
  
Piper Oh well.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige then run into the Zanson. They run into the room and stop at a in awe Frodana.  
  
Frodana It's so beutiful.  
  
Frodana walks up to the pedastol where the necklace laid.  
  
Piper Pick it up.  
  
Frodana turns around and looks at them then back at the necklace. She picks it up and puts it on her neck; moments later a surge of lights goes through her.  
  
Paige Are you okay?  
  
Frodana Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe What does that mean? Is everyone healed now?  
  
Piper I think it's not going to be as easy as that.  
  
Village Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Frodana orb into a small village. Cries of pain can be heard in every house. Frodana leads them into the first one on her left.  
  
Small Hut House Frodana walks over to the bedside of a small boy and kneels down beside him. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper stand in the doorway.  
  
Boy Who's there?  
  
Boy waves his arms ahead of him looking blankly ahead.  
  
Piper He's blind.  
  
Frodana holds the boys hand and calms him.  
  
Frodana It's okay. I'm here to help you.  
  
Then a surge of light goes through Frodana's arm and into the boys body.  
  
Boy I can see. I can see! Thank you! You saved my life!  
  
Boy hugs Frodana and fades, as the seven gods illumate into the backround.  
  
ACT VI  
  
Manor Piper walks down the stairs to find Leo feeding the baby in a highchair as Matt throws baby food across the room laughing.  
  
Leo What are you doing up?  
  
Piper Same reason you are. Where's Paige and Phoebe?  
  
Leo I sent them out- figured we needed the house to ourselves.  
  
Leo embraces Piper  
  
Piper You did, did you?  
  
Piper and Leo kiss. Alex walks into the backround and walks back out after seeing them making out.  
  
Leo Today is all about you. I took the day off.  
  
Piper Wait- I thought you couldn't take the day off?  
  
Leo I called in sick, thanks to the aid of Paige.(Leo smiles) What do you want to do first?  
  
Piper I don't know. This hasn't happened to me before!  
  
Leo laughs.  
  
Piper No I'm serious- my brain just froze!  
  
Leo I have an idea.  
  
Leo kisses Piper as they walk out of view. The baby throws down the the rest of the baby food for the wolf who laps it up. And barks as the baby laughs dropping his bottle too on the floor.  
  
END  
  
Spelling Television Inc., 5700 Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles, California 90036-3659, U.S.A. 


End file.
